Comenzar desde cero
by Adri-ojousama
Summary: Las separaciones nunca son fáciles, menos cuando la relación era duradera y aparentemente buena. A partir de la ruptura Sakura deberá encontrarse a si misma y disfrutar su vida de soltera, pero los planes cambian cuando dos hombres aparecen para revolver su mundo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

La primavera es una estación perfecta para celebrar eventos al aire libre; el clima fresco y el intenso azul del cielo anima a las personas a contemplar la belleza y el delicioso aroma de las flores. En la ciudad de Konoha es muy común que las parejas celebren su casamiento en dicha época, ya que las posibilidades de lluvia eran bajas y para las novias era una experiencia de ensueño tener su recepción en un jardín lleno de pétalos de cerezos danzando en el aire.

En una de las vías más concurridas de Konoha, se notaba cómo las personas se emocionaron al ver pasar un carro negro, cuyos vidrios estaban polarizados por lo que era difícil reconocer a las personas dentro. El vehículo estaba decorado con flores blancas, dando a entender que una novia se dirige al altar.

—¡Que viva la novia!—Gritó una vendedora de comida ambulante.

—¡Te deseo un feliz matrimonio!—La novia sonrió falsamente al escuchar esos comentarios.

La novia era Sakura Haruno; una hermosa mujer de 26 años de cabello color rosado, tez blanca y ojos verdes. Ella estaba en camino a la iglesia para contraer matrimonio con su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, con quien ha mantenido un noviazgo de 8 años y en consecuencia era normal y esperado que decidiera llevar su relación al siguiente nivel. Sin embargo, Sakura no parecía la típica novia emocionada, a pesar de que toda la organización cumplía sus expectativas y que en definitiva se podría considerar la boda más esperada del año.

—Ya estamos llegando hija—Informó Kizashi el padre de Sakura, el cual conducía el carro.

—Eso veo—Respondió la pelirrosa con poco entusiasmo.

—Ay hija, puedo notar que estás nerviosa —Esta vez habló Mebuki la madre de Sakura, —Relájate—Giró su cabeza para ver el rostro de su hija y sonreirle, de igual forma Sakura le sonrió para no seguir preocupándola.

* * *

La pelirrosa sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para escribirle a sus dos mejores amigas:

Sakura: Hola chicas, ya estoy llegando...necesito que me esperen en la entrada de la iglesia.

Ino: ¿Y eso?

Sakura: Solo haganlo...por favor.

Tenten: Está bien...

* * *

Luego de leer la respuesta de su amiga, guardó nuevamente su teléfono y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana para percatarse de que ya había llegado al tan esperado lugar, la joven de ojos esmeraldas respiró profundamente y acto seguido se dispuso a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con sus dos hermosas amigas; una era rubia de ojos azules y la otra era una morena de ojos cafés. Ambas chicas la ayudaron a salir del carro y la recibieron con un caluroso abrazo.

—¡Que bella estás, frentona!—Exclamó su amiga Ino, escaneando todo su atuendo.

—¡Me encanta tu maquillaje!—Dijo Tenten, la cual no dejaba de detallar el rostro de su amiga. Para ellas no era común ver a Sakura con maquillaje ya ella siempre se ha sentido a gusto con su cara al natural, pero para la ocasión optó por un maquillaje natural y romántico, el cual se caracteriza por el uso de colores neutrales y rosáceos, resaltando sus facciones en vez de cambiarlas.

—Gracias chicas—Respondió a secas la novia.

—¿Qué pasa Saku..—La rubia fui interrumpida por el padre de Sakura.

—Sakura, es hora de entrar—Dijo Kizashi ofreciendo su brazo para llevarla al altar.

—Papá, ¿podrías darme cinco minutos? Necesito hablar con Ino y Tenten...a solas—Su padre asintió y entró a la iglesia junto a su esposa.

—Sakura…¿Qué está pasando?—Preguntó Ino.

La joven suspiró y durante unos segundos se quedó en silencio, dudando si era buena idea lo que iba a decir

—Chicas, es que no estoy segura de seguir con el matrimonio.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritaron las dos chicas al unísono.

—Creo que Naruto me está siendo infiel.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Sabes con quién te está engañando?—Preguntó la rubia.

—Con Hinata—Tenten se tapó la boca para evitar gritar de la sorpresa, y es que ella conoce muy bien a Hinata ya que es la prima de su esposo, y ve inconcebible imaginarla siendo una rompehogares.

—¿Estás segura, Sakura?

—Estoy un 90% segura, Tenten—Respondió la ojijade con seguridad, —Creo que todo comenzó cuando Naruto empezó a trabajar con los Hyuga como asesor legal. Siendo sincera nunca vi nada sospechoso, pero una vez fui a Hyuga Inc. para sorprenderlo con un bento y lo encontré en la cafetería almorzando con ella.

—Ay frentona, ¿Desde cuando almorzar con un amigo del sexo opuesto es infidelidad?—Preguntó la ojiazul.

—¡Déjame continuar, cerda!—Exclamó Sakura para luego disculparse y proseguir con la historia —Sé que a simple viste no es nada malo, pero noté que Naruto tenía una expresión que nunca había visto antes, la forma cómo la miraba y le sonreía era tan genuina y dulce...Siento que ni siquiera a mi me ha mirado de esa manera.

—Sakura, todos siempre hemos sabido que Naruto era el amor platónico de Hinata, pero la conozco muy bien...Ella sería incapaz de ser cómplice de una infidelidad. No quiero sonar imparcial pero no será más bien que por los mismos nervios del matrimonio estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.

Sakura se encogió al saber que sería imposible que Tenten le creyera, entonces supo que no valdría la pena convencerla, así que sin más, se giró para dejarlas y entrar a la iglesia. Ino la detuvo para darle un último consejo.

—Frentona, tu sabes que yo no creo en el amor...pero tampoco me atrevería a decirte que detengas la boda porque te conozco y eres una romántica empedernida.—Posó sus manos en los hombros de la pelirrosa y la miró directamente a los ojos —Lo único que te aconsejo es que sigas tus instintos y te preguntes qué es lo que realmente deseas...Independientemente de tu decisión Tenten y yo te apoyaremos.

—Gracias— agradeció su apoyo para luego acercarse a su padre y empezar la ceremonia.

Los músicos empezaron a tocar la marcha nupcial dando comienzo la celebración, Sakura caminaba con su padre hacía el altar y sentía que esos segundos eran minutos en su cabeza. Se sentía inestable mentalmente, y tampoco le ayudaba el hecho de ser el centro de atención, era abrumador sentir la mirada de cientos de personas. Pero esa era una de las consecuencias de comprometerse con una persona de una familia prestigiosa, inevitablemente la fiesta sería grande.

La música dejó de sonar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura estaba al frente de Naruto, sin duda él era un hombre muy apuesto; alto y rubio de ojos color zafiro. Él tenía puesto un esmoquin color azul oscuro con un adorno de flores de cerezo en la solapa.

—¡Sakura-chan, estás hermosa! —Exclamó su prometido casi sin aliento.

Sakura llevaba un vestido de mangas largas, la tela era satinada y lisa, no tenía ningún detalle de pedrería. El vestido era sencillo y no muy revelador, a excepción de la espalda el cual tenía un prominente escote pero que se cubría con una capa de tela de encaje con un poco de transparencia.

—Gracias Naruto, tu también estás guapo.

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de halagos, el sacerdote empezó a dar sus palabras sobre el sagrado sacramento hasta que la pelirrosa lo interrumpe.

—Lo siento padre, pero Necesito hablar a solas con Naruto.

—Pero acabamos de empezar la ceremonia—Respondió el sacerdote.

—¡Lo sé! Pero es muy importante—Alzó la voz causando que todos los invitados empezaran a murmurar.

Naruto supo que era urgente al notar la seriedad y desesperación en la voz de su novia, así que se disculpó con el sacerdote inclinando su cabeza, y luego prosiguió a tomar la mano de Sakura para guiarla a la sacristía.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?—Preguntó el rubio con un tono de preocupación.

—Naruto, necesito que me digas la verdad…¿Te estás acostando con Hinata?

—¡¿A qué viene eso?!

—No me respondas con otra pregunta…¡Confiésalo!—Poco a poco la pelirrosa fue alzando el volumen de su voz.

—Claro que no me estoy acostando con Hinata…¿Por qué estás pensando eso?—Contestó rascándose la cabeza lo cual era señal de que estaba nervioso. Sakura entendía muy bien el lenguaje corporal de su prometido.

—Porque no soy tonta Naruto, sé que desde que empezaste a trabajar para los Hyugas te has acercado mucho a Hinata. Nunca te lo dije pero una vez iba a sorprenderte con un bento y vi que estabas almorzando con ella y no tiene nada de malo en absoluto, pero noté una gran química entre ustedes, la forma como la mirabas decía "amor"...¿Después de lo que te digo vas a negarme que no tienes nada con ella?—Preguntó agarrando con rabia el cuello de su traje.

* * *

Naruto empezó a recordar una conversación que tuvo con Hinata hace un par de meses en la que ambos se encontraban solos en la oficina de ella.

—Naruto-kun...quiero disculparme pero no puedo asistir a tu boda—dijo la peliazul devolviendo la tarjeta de invitación.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué Hinata? —Cuestionó muy confundido.

—No puedo explicarte —Giró su cuerpo para no mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Qué pasa Hinata? Puedes contarme lo que sea —Posó sus manos en sus hombros para encararla.

Hinata estaba cansada y frustrada de no ser capaz de expresar sus sentimientos pero sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo cuando el amor de su vida ya había tomado la decisión de formar una familia con Sakura. La peliazul siempre ha tenido un gran corazón y para ella lo más importante era que Naruto fuera feliz, no obstante eso no significa que fuera inmune al dolor, era consciente de que ir a la boda sería como echarle sal a la herida.

Toda su vida la ha pasado huyendo, nunca ha sido capaz de afrontar diferentes situaciones como manifestarle a sus padres sus deseos de no ser parte del negocio familiar o declarar su amor. Sabía que abrirse emocionalmente podría ser una carga para Naruto pero tal vez lo que ella necesitaba era desahogarse para llegar a un cierre y seguir adelante con su vida.

—No quiero ir a tu matrimonio porque te amo, Naruto-kun.

—¿Eh? Creo que escuché mal ¿Puedes repetirlo?

—Siempre he estado enamorada de ti. Desde la secundaria pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo porque sabía que te gustaba Sakura. Y aunque deseo tu felicidad no puedo evitar sentir celos al verte en el altar con otra mujer.—Su corazón latía a mil, era la primera vez que lograba exteriorizar sus pensamientos y era abrumador pero a la vez muy liberador.

Para Naruto era toda una sorpresa escuchar una declaración amorosa, pero lo que nunca se esperó es que su corazón se sobresaltara y no eran nervios, más bien una sensación cálida, similar a lo que sintió hace mucho tiempo con Sakura. El rubio necesitaba entender sus emociones y de manera impulsiva acercó sus labios a los de la peliazul.

—No—Dijo Hinata girando su rostro —Eso no está bien.

—Tienes razón—Respondió con cierto dolor en su voz —Lo siento —Dicho esto se retiró de la oficina. Dejando sola a la Hyuga, la cual cayó en llanto al saber que nadie la vería. Pero sin saberlo Naruto estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando sus sollozos, y nuevamente sintió un nudo en su pecho.

* * *

—Sakura-chan, te juro que no me acuesto con Hinata...Pero para serte sincero no sé lo que me pasa, me siento tan libre y relajado cuando estoy con ella, y pensé que solo era una fase pero cuando me confesó sus sentimientos en verdad quedé muy confundido—La ojijade soltó el agarre y desvió su mirada.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—¿Cómo voy a decirte esto a estas alturas de la vida? No sería un hombre si no cumplo mis promesas y yo prometí que siempre te cuida...—No pudo completar su frase porque Sakura le propinó una bofetada.

—¡No me vengas con esa mierda!—Gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos —Yo quiero un matrimonio basado en amor y honestidad.

—Pero nos queremos mucho—Respondió el Uzumaki intentando disipar el ardor de su mejilla.

—No nos sigamos engañando Naruto, tenemos una gran amistad...pero no hay pasión. —El ojiazul no supo responder porque en el fondo su prometida tenía razón. Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella pero algo les faltaba.

—Agradezco que siempre has querido cuidarme pero no tienes que seguir con esa carga —Dijo mientras intentaba limpiar la humedad de sus ojos.

—¿Entonces quieres cancelar el matrimonio?

—Sí —Asintió sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo —No te preocupes, voy a estar bien —Expresó con un tono muy tranquilo mientras texteaba en su móvil.

—Siento que lo nuestro no funcionara Sakura-chan—Dijo abrazando a la pelirrosa. Ella se aferró a su abrazo y sin controlarlo su ojos se volvieron a inundar de lágrimas. El rubio la consolaba acariciando su cabello y así se mantuvieron durante varios minutos hasta que ella se calmara.

—Bueno...supongo que debemos salir a dar el anuncio.

* * *

En la parroquia solo se podían escuchar susurros, hasta que vieron que la pareja salió.

—Buenas tardes a todos, Naruto y yo queremos agradecerles por el tiempo que se tomaron para hacer parte de esta celebración. Pero hemos decidido que lo mejor es que sigamos por caminos diferentes—La reacción de las personas no se hizo esperar y los murmullos se hicieron audibles.

—Disculpenos por todos los inconvenientes. Nos aseguraremos de devolver todos los regalos.—Dijo esta vez el rubio inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante como señal de disculpas. Acto seguido la pelirrosa imitó la acción.

—¿Pero qué significa esto, Naruto?—Preguntó exaltada Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto.

—Luego te explico mamá.

Muchas personas se levantaron molestas y dejaron el lugar sin despedirse, otras se acercaron solo para decir un "lo siento", lo cual era lo mejor para la ex pareja ya que no estaban preparados para dar explicaciones. Los padres de Sakura también se aproximaron pero ella no se sentía capaz de darles la cara, así que sin pensarlo empezó a dirigirse a la salida lo más rápido posible.

—Sakura, ¿A donde vas? —Preguntó Mebuki

—Lo siento mamá, necesito aire.

Los señores Haruno querían detenerla pero eran conscientes que sería imposible por su edad, así que dejaron que sus mejores amigas la alcanzaran.

—¡Espera frentona!— La rubia dejó de correr cuando vio que la pelirrosa se detuvo en la entrada de la iglesia. No entendía lo que sucedía hasta que vio a una chica de cabello largo de color azul oscuro.

—¿Hinata?

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó esta vez Neji acercándose a ella junto a Tenten.

—Yo la llamé—Respondió Sakura—Naruto está adentro—Hinata asintió y entró a la iglesia para encontrarse con el Uzumaki, dejando a todos desconcertados menos a la pelirrosa.

—Chicas, necesito de su compañía—Dijo la ojijade de manera seria e inexpresiva.

Ambas chicas asintieron —Neji, ¿Puedes traer el carro?—Le susurró Tenten a su esposo.

El Hyuga se dispuso a traer el carro para llevarlas al apartamento, entendía que Sakura desearía desahogarse con las chicas. Después de pocos minutos llegó a la entrada de la iglesia en un vehículo color blanco, Tenten e Ino ayudaron a Sakura a entrar y luego la rubia entró para sentarse a su lado, mientras que Tenten se ubicó en el puesto del copiloto.

El silencio era incómodo, lo único audible era el motor. Sakura observaba fijamente las calles de Konoha reconociendo el camino hacía donde las llevaba Neji.

—Disculpa Neji, pero no quiero llegar a mi apartamento.

—Oh...asumí que querrías estar allá ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Llévame a cualquier bar.

—¡Espera Sakura! ¿Pretendes ir a un bar así? Por lo menos pasemos por tu apartamento para que te cambies.—Dijo la Yamanaka.

—Además apenas son las 3 de la tarde —Comentó esta vez Tenten.

—Eso significa que ya comenzó el 2x1 en Midori's—Dijo la pelirrosa con un tono cínico, causando que sus dos amigas suspiraran con decepción, intentar convencer a Sakura era una misión imposible ya que su terquedad no tenía límites.

* * *

Neji las llevó al mencionado bar, el cual está ubicado en una zona de entretenimiento nocturno. A pesar de no ser de noche muchos bares abrían desde las 1 pm, aprovechando que muchas personas querían comer o tomar para relajarse después de la jornada laboral.

Al entrar al bar las tres amigas notaron como todas eran el centro de atención. Sakura ignoró la gente a su alrededor y buscó un asiento. Ino y Tenten la siguieron y llamaron a un mesero para que las atendieran. La pelirrosa notó como él estaba extrañado de ver a una novia en un bar, así que rápidamente ordenó comida y la primera tanda de cócteles.

—¿¡Ahora si nos puedes decir qué carajos pasó!?—Preguntó la rubia.

—Naruto ya no me ama de la misma manera, entonces decidí dejarlo—Tenten se tapó la boca de la sorpresa.

—Aquí están sus bebidas—Comentó el mesero sirviendo los cócteles y ofreciéndoles una gran sonrisa. Las 3 tomaron un sorbo, disfrutando del dulce sabor.

—¿Entonces si es cierto que Hinata se estaba acostando con Naruto? ¡Vaya traidora!

—¡No Ino! Ciertamente Naruto empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por Hinata, pero ella nunca intentó seducirlo así que no la llames traidora. De hecho yo soy la traidora porque acepté salir con él sabiendo que siempre estuvo enamorada de él. —Sakura siguió tomando su cóctel, más rápido de normal consiguiendo que el alcohol surgiera efecto, empezando a perder filtros en el habla.

Sakura se confió al pensar que los cócteles no le harían nada al sentirlos tan suaves y dulces, pero sin darse cuenta estaba hablando de más; profundizando en los detalles de su previa relación con Naruto. Tenten estaba asombrada de ver a su amiga en ese estado y deseaba detenerla pero era consciente que podría empeorar las cosas. Temía que su integridad fuera dañada ya que la pelirrosa tiene una personalidad un poco explosiva además de ser fuerte físicamente. En cambio Ino estaba entretenida, era la primera vez que veía la Haruno en estado de embriaguez y entendía que era mejor dejarla olvidarse de todo solo por ese día, ya que en los siguientes días serán duros.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas, siendo ya de noche. Sakura se había aburrido de estar sentada por tantas horas y abruptamente se levantó de la silla, perdiendo el equilibrio pero afortunadamente Ino logró agarrarla antes de caer.

—¡Eso estuvo cerca!—Dijo la pelirrosa entre risas.

—¡Ten cuidado!—Exclamó la rubia.

—Lo siento jeje...Es que ya me quiero ir.

—Perfecto, voy a llamar a Neji para que nos recoja.

—¡No! Quiero irme a otro lugar, uno para bailar —Tenten colocó la palma de su mano en su rostro como señal de exasperación.

—Sakura, ya estás borracha no creo que puedas bailar.

—¡Claro que sí!—gritó soltándose del agarre de Ino.

—Tranquila Sakura—La Yamanaka colocó sus manos en los hombros de su amiga —¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar un rato pero si veo que te caes nos vamos a mi apartamento?

—¡Trato!

Tenten se acercó al mesero para pagar la cuenta y luego acompañó a sus amigas para buscar un sitio en donde bailar. Las chicas estuvieron caminando por la concurrida calle y algunas personas se quedaban viendo fijamente a la pelirrosa, pero al menos no le decían nada. Las tres se detuvieron al frente de una nueva disco llamada "Black Moon" nunca habían ingresado pero por los comentarios parecía ser muy divertida.

Al entrar se percataron de que la disco aún no estaba lo suficientemente llena lo cual era conveniente para Sakura porque podría bailar cómodamente sin preocuparse de que alguien le pisara el vestido. La pelirrosa se sintió observada, notando que un apuesto hombre de cabello y ojos negros la observaba desde la barra.

—¿Sakura?

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. **

**Dejen en sus comentarios quien creen que es el hombre misterioso.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

—¿Sakura?—Preguntó el moreno pestañeando varias veces como si estuviera viendo una ilusión.

—¡Itachi!—Exclamó la pelirrosa corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo. Ino y Tenten fueron rápidamente tras ella temiendo que pudiera caerse.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—Comentó el moreno con una expresión confusa ya que no esperaba esa muestra de afecto por parte de ella. Ciertamente la conocía de hace muchos años por ser una antigua amiga de su hermano menor Sasuke, no obstante, ellos no eran particularmente cercanos.

"¿Quién es ese hombre tan guapo? Me resulta muy familiar" Pensó Ino.

—¡Chicas este es Itachi Uchiha!—Dijo la Haruno dándole palmadas en el hombro, provocando una mueca de incomodidad. —Es el hermano de Sasuke.

—Con razón te me hacías conocido, soy Ino Yamanaka—Dijo la rubia tomando un paso adelante mientras observaba fijamente al moreno y a los apuestos amigos que lo acompañaban.

—Yo soy Tenten—Dijo la morena inclinando su torso como forma de saludo.

—Un gusto conocerlas—Respondió colocando su mano izquierda en el hombro de un rubio con cabello largo. —Este es Deidara—El hombre solamente le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta a la ojiazul. —Y este es mi primo Shisui.

—Un placer conocerlas señoritas, tenemos otro amigo que vino con nosotros pero está por ahí bailando, se llama Sasori.

—¡Yo también quiero bailar!—Expresó la ojijade tomando de las manos a Ino a Tenten —¡Vamos!

Itachi observaba como las chicas se desplazaban a la pista de baile, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música electrónica, moviendo sus cuerpos estrepitosamente.

Su amigo Deidara no pudo resistirse y se unió al grupo de chicas, pero lo que en realidad deseaba era coquetear con Ino.

Para el Uchiha era entretenido ver a Sakura borracha ya que siempre tuvo la impresión de que ella era la típica chica estudiosa y tranquila, o tal vez ese lado salvaje solo permanecía reprimido. Él no la juzgaba en absoluto, pasarse de tragos es algo que a cualquiera le sucede, lo que realmente le preocupaba eran las circunstancias y el hecho de que tuviera puesto un vestido de novia. Por su mente rondó una hipótesis.

—Oye Itachi, te trajimos acá para celebrar "tu despedida de soltero"—Comentó Shisui haciendo unas comillas en el aire. —Pero te la has pasado sentado.

—Tu sabes que no me gusta bailar, pero el whiskey está bueno—Respondió sacudiendo su vaso.

—Por cierto, ¿De dónde conoces a esa linda chica de cabello rosa?

—Es una antigua amiga de Sasuke, ellos solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos en la preparatoria.

—¡Ah el amor de infancia de Sasuke!—Bromeó el Uchiha pero rápidamente su expresión cambió a una más seria —Me pregunto si su novio la dejó en el altar—Dijo mientras veía como la chica se divertía.

En el otro lado de la discoteca se encontraba Sakura brincando y bailando como si no hubiese mañana, tanto era su desinhibición que poco le importó quitarse los tacones y moverse al punto de desordenar su cabello. Ella y Tenten permanecían juntas mientras que Ino bailaba con Deidara.

—Me gusta como bailas—Comentó el rubio acortando la distancia entre él y la ojiazul, provocando por parte de ella una sonrisa pícara.

—Gracias—Respondió susurrando su oído —Pero tengo que ser sincera contigo...Hoy no te puedo dar bola, mi amiga me necesita —Dijo señalando a la pelirrosa.

Deidara dedujo que Sakura debía estar pasando por un duro momento, y es que no es normal encontrarse en la disco a una novia, en definitiva su comportamiento era el de una mujer despechada que pudo ser plantada en el altar. El rubio entendió la situación y le dijo a Ino que bailaran todos juntos, ayudar a animar a la pelirrosa le haría ganar puntos con la Yamanaka.

Después de aproximadamente una hora Sakura decidió tomarse un descanso en compañía de Tenten, Ino se quedó en la pista de baile con Deidara para continuar coqueteando. Itachi le ofreció asiento a la pelirrosa, ubicándose a su lado, mientras que Tenten se sentaba al lado de Shusui.

—Debes tener sed—Dijo Itachi brindándole una botella de agua.

—Gracias—Dijo la pelirrosa respirando agitadamente.

—De nada—Respondió observando como la ojijade tomaba rápidamente agua.

La Haruno se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, respirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento. Aunque fuera momentáneo se sentía relajada, posiblemente era debido a las endorfinas liberadas por el cardio del baile.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Konoha?—Preguntó la ojijade.

—Esta vez es permanente.

—¿En serio?

—Sí...Verás, hace poco me casé...—Itachi se detuvo al notar como el rostro de Sakura se arrugaba —Discúlpame, no quería incomodarte.

—No te preocupes—Sonrió falsamente —Por favor continúa, quiero saber que ha sido de tu vida.

—Así que Izumi y yo decidimos que lo mejor sería establecernos en Konoha—Comentó el moreno sacando su celular para mostrarle fotos de su esposa.

—Que linda pareja hacen—Dijo la ojijade deslizando su dedo en la pantalla del celular —¿No tienes fotos de la boda?

—No, ambos estábamos tan ocupados que al final solo fuimos al ayuntamiento y nos casamos.

—Ya veo—Respondió Sakura.

La pelirrosa continuó explorando las galería de imágenes y su rostro cambió al encontrarse con una selfie de Itachi junto a Sasuke. Como siempre el menor de los Uchihas mantenía un rostro serio, mostrando su desagrado a tomarse fotos. Sakura no entendía el porqué sentía una presión en su pecho, pensar en Sasuke siempre le generaba un sentimiento de inquietud.

A simple vista pudo notar como el aspecto del moreno era más maduro pero igualmente atractivo, a medida que recordaba los lindos y tristes momentos que compartió con él su corazón se inundaba de nostalgia. Tal vez era debido al cariño que seguía teniendo por él, a pesar de que prácticamente habían perdido contacto, de hecho la última vez que "interactuaron" fue a través de un email en donde él se disculpaba por no poder asistir a la boda y finalizando su mensaje con un "Espero que seas feliz".

—Itachi, ¿Cómo está Sasuke?—Preguntó Sakura devolviendo su móvil.

—Supongo que está bien, como siempre trabajando mucho con el tío Obito en la ciudad de Kumo—Respondió ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—Que bueno.

—Sakura…Disculpa por entrometerme pero puedo preguntarte qué pasó—Habló el Uchiha con un tono más serio y preocupado.

Sakura suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano el tema saldría a relucir, y dado a los efectos del alcohol no se guardaría las cosas o simplemente Itachi tenía ese don innato de escuchar a las personas y por ende se sentían cómodos contando sus problemas.

La pelirrosa le contó cómo empezó su relación con Naruto; al principio no se sentía atraída por él pero con el paso del tiempo su vínculo se fortaleció y sintió que él era un gran apoyo emocional. Por supuesto ella omitió ciertos detalles, como el hecho de que decidió darse una oportunidad con el rubio con el fin de olvidar a Sasuke. No obstante, para sorpresa de Sakura salir con el Uzumaki fue mejor de lo que esperaba, él es un chico muy divertido, caballeroso y tierno. Pensó que tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, alguien con una personalidad más enérgica que se alineara con la suya. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo creía que algo les faltaba pero suponía que debía ser la monotonía, al fin y al cabo llevaban muchos años de noviazgo y se habían acostumbrado a la rutina. Las dudas con respecto a su relación se intensificaron cuando notó como Naruto se veía tan feliz junto a otra mujer, haciéndose cuestionar si en verdad era correcto casarse con él.

—Estoy confundida...Muchas mujeres pasarían por alto esa situación y se casarían, pero yo decidí terminar y aún así me duele—Expresó cabizbaja la pelirrosa.

_"Esto es más complejo de lo que imaginé" _Pensó Itachi.

—Terminar una relación que construiste por tantos años no es fácil—Dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de la ojijade —Así que es normal que sientas dolor...lo que debes averiguar es el trasfondo de ese sentimiento.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Estaba muy confundida.

—Debes entender las razón detrás de ese dolor.

—Entiendo—estuvo en silencio por varios segundos —Gracias por escucharme.

* * *

Después de todo lo que había tomado la pelirrosa, era de esperarse que sintiera la gran necesidad de vaciar su vejiga, sin pensarlo se fue corriendo a buscar los baños y acto seguido Tenten decidió seguirla, supuso que necesitaría ayuda. Al llegar al pasillo en donde están los lavabos se choca con un hombre de cabellera rojiza y ojos cafés. Sakura tuvo la suerte que Tenten la alcanzó, evitando que se cayera por el impacto.

—¡Fijate por donde caminas!—Dijo la ojijade colocando su mano en la frente.

—Tu eres la que apareció de la nada corriendo—Respondió observando el "extraño" atuendo de la pelirrosa.

—Bueno, bueno...disculpa a mi amiga es que tiene prisa—Intercedió Tenten colocando sus manos en los hombros de su amiga con el fin de tranquilizarla y evitar un problema.

El hombre no dijo más nada y se dispuso a alejarse de ellas —En Konoha si que hay chicas locas—Dijo entre dientes, pensando que no sería escuchado.

—¿Me acabas de llamar loca?—Preguntó Sakura, su tono de voz era más alto de lo normal, de hecho se veía un poco irritada. Posiblemente era debido a que ya estaba empezando a sentir los malestares del alcohol y de que también estaba volviendo a su dura realidad.

—Sí—Respondió secamente —No me sorprende porqué te dejaron en el altar—Sakura frunció su ceño y corrió hacía él, aprovechando que él estaba de espaldas para propinarle una bofetada.

—¡No hables de lo que no sabes!—Gritó la ojijade señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Tenten la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la jaló hacia el lavabo, definitivamente las cosas se salían de control cuando Sakura se embriagaba. La morena entró con ella al cubículo para ayudarla a levantarse el vestido, sin duda ese era uno de esos momentos extraños y graciosos que nunca olvidarán

—Ahora que te veo más relajada, debo decirte que te pasaste un poco.

—Seamos realistas, el tipo se lo merecía.

Tenten asintió —Sin duda fue un cretino—Ambas rieron con complicidad.

* * *

El pelirrojo se acercó a la barra manteniendo su mano en la mejilla. Fue un error provocar a la pelirrosa, pero lo peor fue subestimarla.

—¡Hey Sasori! ¿En dónde estabas?—Preguntó Itachi elevando una ceja al notar como la camisa de su amigo estaba medio abierta, su piel se veía brillante por el sudor y su rostro tenía una marca roja.

—Estaba divirtiéndome con una chica—Respondió esbozando una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Bien por ti—Dijo Shisui levantando su vaso de whiskey.

—Fue bueno, pero luego me topé con una lunática que me golpeó—Su expresión cambió a una fastidiada.

Sasori no quiso dar más detalles al respecto, si le contaba a sus amigos lo que realmente pasó ellos seguramente no le darán la razón.

Al rato apareció Deidara junto a Ino, la rubia y el pelirrojo intercambiaron saludos de presentación.

—¿Dónde está Sakura y Tenten?—Preguntó la Yamanaka.

—Creo que en el baño—Respondió Itachi.

Sasori se preguntaba de quienes estaban hablando hasta que notó como dos chicas que había visto hace unos minutos estaban nuevamente en su campo visual. La pelirrosa se había soltado su recogido, mostrando una larga cabellera y su rostro estaba limpio y claro como la porcelana, sin ningún rastro de maquillaje.

—¿Qué haces junto a ellos?—Preguntó Sakura.

—Vine con ellos.

—Lo que faltaba—Dijo Tenten suspirando con frustración.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Preguntó el Uchiha.

—Sucede que esta mujer fue la que me golpeó de la nada—Contestó mientras señalaba a la pelirrosa.

—Te lo merecías—Dijo la ojijade tomando de las manos a sus dos amigas —Hora de irnos, fue un gusto verte Itachi y felicidades por tu matrimonio—La ojijade dejó el lugar en compañía de Ino y Tenten dejando desconcertado a los presentes.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste, hijo de puta!?—Preguntó Deidara el cual estaba furioso, y no porque le preocupara Sakura, más bien su molestia se debía a que su plan de acostarse con Ino fue frustrado gracias a su amigo.

—Digamos que hice un comentario con respecto a su vestido—Contestó Sasori de forma cínica.

—Eres cruel—Dijo Itachi.

* * *

Tenten estaba feliz de poder contar con su esposo el cual no tenía ningún problema en recogerlas y llevarlas a sus respectivos hogares, en realidad era algo que él hacía por gusto, ya que también las aprecia. Neji es consciente de que no es la persona más extrovertida y por eso se sentía tranquilo de que su esposa tuviera amigas tan divertidas.

El peli castaño tenía ganas de preguntar que tal les había ido pero se abstuvo al ver la cara de Sakura e Ino; una tenía una expresión seria y la otra molesta.

La primera en ser llevada a su apartamento fue Sakura. Tenten e Ino la ayudaron a bajarse del carro y se despidieron con un abrazo.

La pelirrosa pensaba que regresar a su propio espacio la aliviaría pero había olvidado el hecho de que su apartamento era un desastre, había decenas de cajas apiladas y muebles desarmados. Era estresante imaginarse que tenía que desempacar todo y organizarlo como antes. Adicionalmente, tendría que llamar a su arrendador para notificarle que ya no se mudaría.

La ojijade se retiró su vestido, dejándolo tirado en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina a tomarse algo para la inminente resaca. Posteriormente llegó a su cuarto y agradeció no haber desarmado su cama, al menos no tendría que dormir en el piso. Se acostó en la cama semidesnuda, solamente llevaba puestas unas sensuales bragas de encaje que había preparado para su noche. La pelirrosa se quedó observando fijamente el techo como si estuviera sumida en un trance, hasta que alguien invadió su mente.

_"Me pregunto qué está haciendo Sasuke en este momento"_

* * *

En una oscura habitación, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana iluminando dos cuerpos que se sucumbían en el placer. Karin apoyaba todo su peso sobre sus codos y rodillas, mientras era penetrada por detrás. No había dudas que Sasuke era un excelente amante sin embargo la mente de la pelirroja estaba llena de conflictos, sentía que rendirse a los bajos instintos después de una pelea no era una buena idea. Era consciente de que su relación no estaba en el mejor momento. Últimamente tenían muchos problemas de comunicación y las discusiones eran frecuentes, pero siempre terminaban recurriendo al sexo como método de reconciliación.

Nuevamente fue traicionada por su cuerpo al sentir los dedos del moreno frotando su clítoris y aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, haciéndola gemir agudamente. Sabía que pronto llegaría al clímax.

—Karin, ya me voy a venir—Dijo el Uchiha acercándose a su oído, su caliente aliento la hacía estremecer.

Sasuke agarró las caderas de Karin y dio una última embestida, viniéndose dentro de ella. El cuerpo de la pelirroja temblaba por el éxtasis, cayendo rendida en la cama. El moreno se tendió encima de ella, respirando agitadamente.

Después de que ambos recuperaron el aliento, se acomodaron en su respectivo espacio sin decir nada.

—Es hora de que duermas, más tarde es tu viaje—Sugirió el Uchiha cerrando sus ojos.

Karin solo asintió, pero antes de disponerse a dormir tomó su celular para revisar un mensaje no leído.

Suigetsu: ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con Sasuke?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y rápidamente apagó su teléfono, tanto él como ella sabían que su relación con Sasuke pendía de un hilo, pero no quería darle la razón al peliceleste.

_"Tal vez el estar distanciados nos sirva para reflexionar y arreglar lo nuestro"_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Siento la demora, hubo momentos que tuve que reescribir. **

**Sé que muchas esperaban que ese moreno fuera Sasuke jajajaja pero sería muy predecible. **

**Y por favor no me maten con el mini lemon que hubo al final, como dije anteriormente Sakura y Sasuke tendrán sus relaciones con otros.**

**Dicho esto, agradezco a todos los que me dejaron ****reviews.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Advertencia: Lemon y lenguaje soez.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Los intensos rayos del sol se asomaron por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura, causando que sus ojos se abrieran. Pensó que recién había amanecido pero grande fue su sorpresa al observar su celular y enterarse de que en realidad eran las 12:10 pm, sin embargo, lo que realmente la dejó asombrada fue el hecho de ver que tenía 60 llamadas perdidas; las cuales la mitad provenían de sus padres y el resto eran de invitados de la boda o incluso de la prensa ya que el acontecimiento se consideraba importante debido al status de la familia Uzumaki.

La pelirrosa decidió llamar a sus padres para pedirles que fueran a verla, en definitiva era hora de enfrentarlos, y de paso compartir un tiempo en familia.

Sus padres llegaron aproximadamente unos 40 minutos después trayendo consigo comida ya que era hora de almorzar y suponían que su hija aún no había comido nada. La familia tuvo que que comer en el suelo puesto que el comedor que tenía la pelirrosa fue desarmado por temas de la mudanza. Los padres de Sakura comían en silencio y tranquilidad, generando un incremento en la ansiedad de la pelirrosa, ella los conocía muy bien y no era normal que no dijeran nada, temía que estuvieran muy enfadados.

La ojijade se apresuró en terminar su comida para finalmente contarles lo que sucedió con Naruto. Luego de media hora ella terminó de explicar todo y durante todo ese tiempo sus padres revelaban distintas expresiones.

—¡Nos has dejado en ridículo!—Exclamó Mebuki —Puedo entender que se les haya acabado el amor, pero me parece el colmo que se dieran cuenta en plena ceremonia.

—Lo siento mamá—La ojijade inclinó su cuerpo, apoyando su frente en el suelo como forma de disculpa.

—Tranquilízate cariño, es mejor que no se casaran—Dijo Kizashi colocando su mano en el hombro de su esposa —Hubiese sido más vergonzoso si a los pocos meses se divorcian ¡Te imaginas todos las noticias en los tabloides! —La pelirrosa regresó a su posición inicial, mostrando una expresión de confusión como respuesta al desatinado comentario de su padre.

—Pero cariño...hemos perdido la oportunidad de hacer parte de la alta sociedad.

—¡No puedo creer que esa sea tu mayor preocupación! —Exclamó Sakura con indignación. —Primero que todo, no necesitan un status social, cuando empiece a ejercer una especialidad médica ganaré mucho dinero. Y segundo; dejen de preocuparse por el qué dirán, yo soy la que no se casó y estoy tranquila.

La ojijade les dio la espalda y empezó a abrir cajas, debía pretender que todo estaba bien, pero muy en el fondo estaba melancólica. Mebuki se acercó por detrás y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella sin decir nada, las palabras no eran necesarias, bastaba con saber que podía contar con el apoyo emocional de sus padres.

—!Bien! Empecemos a organizar.

* * *

Sasuke había tenido una mañana ajetreada, desde muy temprano tuvo que levantarse para llevar a Karin a la estación de trenes, y después se dedicó a limpiar el apartamento. Ya siendo mediodía él estaba disponible para realizar uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos; leer novelas de misterio. Cuando comenzaba un nuevo libro tendía a sucumbirse en la historia al punto de ignorar su alrededor, lo que le ocasionó un par de discusiones con su novia porque no le prestaba atención.

El moreno se percató de que recibía una llamada de su hermano, por unos segundos pensó en ignorarlo porque detesta interrumpir su lectura, sin embargo, ya habían pasado varios días desde que no conversaban así que decidió dedicarle un poco de su tiempo.

—Itachi.

—Hola Sasuke ¿Cómo has estado?

—Supongo que bien.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Bien—Itachi ya estaba acostumbrado a las cortas respuestas de su hermano. Entendía que si en verdad quería hacerlo hablar debía preguntar directamente.

—¿Cómo está Karin?

—Está bien, hoy se tuvo que ir de viaje. Obito la envió a trabajar a Suna por un mes.—El Uchiha dudó en continuar pero no tenía razones para cerrarse con Itachi —Sabes...las cosas con ella están tensas—Suspiró —Nuestras peleas son cada vez más frecuentes, ya sea por sus ataques de celos o por mi falta de afecto.

—Las relaciones no son fáciles, pero al menos ya identificas los problemas.

—Hmmm.

—¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto?

—Hmmm...Realmente no hay un plan, tal vez solo necesitamos nuestro espacio—Sasuke no quería seguir hablando de su vida amorosa así que cambió de tema —¿Cómo está Izumi?

—Ella está muy feliz de haber regresado a Konoha, pero ahora anda desesperada por conseguir trabajo.

—Es entendible, ella es una persona muy activa—Terminó de decir Sasuke, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

—Por cierto Sasuke, ¿Sabías que la boda de Sakura y Naruto se canceló?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Veras...ayer fui a tomar unos tragos con los muchachos y encontré a Sakura en el bar. Hablamos un rato y tal parece que la boda se canceló porque Naruto se enamoró de alguien más.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar que Naruto fue el "culpable" de todo ese embrollo, pero lo que le molestaba más era pensar que Sakura estuviera lastimada.

—¿Cómo estaba Sakura?—Preguntó Sasuke con un tono de preocupación.

—Borracha y despechada.

—Tsk.

—En fin, te llamaba para contarte eso.

—Hmm.

—Deberías llamarla, creo que le alegraría escucharte.

—No lo creo.

—Estoy seguro que si, de hecho ella me preguntó por ti— Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco.

—Bueno ya tengo que colgar.

—Vale, saluda a Izumi de mi parte.

—Por supuesto, cuidate Sasuke— Itachi terminó la llamada.

La mente de Sasuke era un remolino, estaba un poco molesto con su hermano por haberlo llamado solo para contarle eso, muy en el fondo deseaba saber más detalles pero no quería demostrar que le importaba Sakura, más bien sentía que no tenía derecho a preocuparse debido a la forma como la alejó de su vida.

Pensó que más bien debería direccionar esa misma preocupación e interés en su actual relación, así que decidió escribirle a Karin para ver si había llegado sin problemas a su destino.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura asistió al hospital como si nada hubiese pasado y aunque fingía estar serena no era del todo posible al notar como el personal no paraba de susurrar y verla como un bicho raro. Irónicamente, fue la primera vez que Sakura deseó recibir un paciente que requiriera una cirugía complicada para ocupar toda su jornada laboral. Afortunadamente Tsunade la directora del hospital le envió un mensaje para que se acercara a su oficina. La pelirrosa tocó la puerta y al instante la rubia le indicó que podría entrar.

—Buenos días Tsunade-sama—saludó un poco nerviosa al observar el serio rostro de su jefa.

—Hola Sakura te llamé para preguntarte ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

—Ehh...Vine a trabajar—Ciertamente Tsunade le había dado una semana de vacaciones para que disfrutara su luna miel, pero al haberse cancelado la boda pensó que no sería correcto tomarse esos días.

—¡Pues no!—golpeó su escritorio —Necesitas descansar—La rubia estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido ya que como invitada pudo presenciar el penoso espectáculo.

—Es que creo que en estos momentos lo mejor es mantener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas—Respondió cabizbaja.

—Sakura—Tsunade se levantó de su puesto y le ofreció un abrazo.

—Eres una mujer muy fuerte, yo la verdad no tendría el valor de venir al hospital después de ser la burla en redes sociales.

—¡¿Qué?!

Tsunade sacó su smartphone del bolsillo, abrió la aplicación de twitter y le mostró a la pelirrosa un par de fotos de ella bailando en la discoteca con su vestido de novia. También habían videos del momento en el que ella y Naruto anuncian la cancelación de la boda.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para ella, ya entendía porque todos sus colegas la miraban raro. De hecho el día anterior había recibido cientos de llamadas perdidas pero las ignoró porque pensó que solo eran de personas chismosas por saber lo que pasó con su ex prometido.

—¡No puede ser!—La pelirrosa se puso de cuclillas y se tapó el rostro por la vergüenza.

—Intenté comunicarme contigo para avisarte que no vinieras pero siempre me enviaba a buzón—Se agachó para estar al mismo nivel de ella y acariciar su cabeza.

—Ahora si quiero regresar a casa.

—Me parece una buena idea Sakura—Le ofreció su mano para que se levantara —Cuando quieras podemos salir a tomar algo.

—Gracias Tsunade-sama.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sasuke vio por última vez a Karin, y ciertamente ese tiempo a solas lo ayudó para relajarse del drama y también para disfrutar de sus lecturas. Pero una parte de él se sentía culpable porque no la extrañaba, lo cual lo hacía dudar de su relación.

"_¿No es normal que las parejas se extrañen? ¿O tal vez es solo parte de mi personalidad indiferente?" _Preguntas que constantemente se hacía el moreno.

El Uchiha llegó al edificio donde trabaja y entró directamente al ascensor, para su sorpresa la única persona dentro del ascensor era Karin, su cuerpo se apoyaba contra el espejo y su expresión era relajada.

—Sasuke.

—Karin, no sabía que llegarías hoy—Se ubicó al lado de ella.

—Quería sorprenderte.

—Ya veo—acortó la distancia entre los dos con el fin de besarla pero su plan fue frustrado al ver que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—¿Interrumpo?—Preguntó un hombre que ambos conocían muy bien.

—Como siempre molesto, Suigetsu—Dijo Karin.

—Hola Suigetsu, ¿como has estado?—Entró al ascensor ubicándose al otro de la pelirroja. —Eso es lo que una buena amiga debería decir.

—Como sea.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos, para Sasuke era normal ya que no era una persona conversadora, pero para Karin era una situación tensa. Sus nervios se intensificaron cuando sintió la mano de Suigetsu acariciando la suya. Sería una mentirosa si dijera que no le gustaba, pero el peliceleste siempre buscaba jugar con fuego. La pelirroja miró de reojo al Uchiha pero él estaba pendiente de su celular.

"_No me da ni un poco de atención"_ Pensó la Uzumaki.

—Karin—Llamó el Uchiha generando un sobresalto en ella.

—¿Si?—Separó la mano de Suigetsu de la suya.

—Cenemos después del trabajo.

—Ok.

Habiendo pasado varias horas y dando por terminado el horario laboral, Sasuke solía quedarse un par de horas más. En realidad era una persona adicta a su trabajo, pero era consciente que le había prometido una cita a Karin. Precisamente como si la hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, recibió un mensaje de whatsapp por parte de ella.

Karin: Disculpa Sasuke, tengo mucho trabajo así que debo quedarme hasta tarde.

Sasuke: No hay problema.

El Uchiha aprovechó que no debía interrumpir su trabajo y continuó redactando un reporte del último caso que tuvo a su cargo.

Pese haber tenido la fortuna de nacer con un puesto asegurado en el negocio familiar, él tenía cero interés en trabajar ahí y habían dos razones principales; sus padres murieron hace 9 años en un accidente de carro, entonces a partir de ese doloroso suceso dejó de sentir la necesidad de cumplir las expectativas de su exigente padre. Por otro lado, durante el tiempo que se llevó la investigación del caso de ellos, él pudo ser testigo del admirable y arduo trabajo de la policía, llegando a la conclusión de que deseaba contribuir al sistema judicial, o tal vez muy en el fondo quería hundir a toda persona que le hiciera daño a los demás.

Sasuke se levantó de su puesto y estiró sus brazos después de concluir su reporte. Se disponía a abandonar las oficinas pero recordó que la Uzumaki aún permanecía en las instalaciones y seguramente debía tener hambre, así que compró un ramen de la máquina expendedora y se dirigió a la oficina de ella.

Estando en la entrada notó que todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, lo cual le resultaba inusual, por lo que decidió abrir la puerta disimuladamente y nunca esperó encontrar a Karin en una situación tan comprometedora con Suigetsu.

Espabiló un par de veces para comprobar que no era víctima de una ilusión, pero la realidad era que estaba presenciando un acto de infidelidad.

La pelirroja estaba sentada sobre el escritorio rodeando las caderas del peliceste con sus piernas, sus cabezas se meneaban con desesperación producto de un beso apasionado. El Uchiha observaba como Suigetsu comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa de Karin, sin dudas era muy masoquista al permanecer ahí sin hacer nada, sin embargo quería ver qué tan lejos llegaban ellos.

Suigetsu separó sus labios, dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus lenguas.

—Me extrañaste mucho —Esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Ya quisieras!

—Tu coño es más sincero que tu lengua—Dijo posando una mano en la entrepierna de la pelirroja, sintiendo su humedad.

—Ahhhh—Gimió levemente —Está bien, tú ganas.

Decidió rendirse a los encantos de su amante, uniendo nuevamente sus bocas, mordiendo juguetonamente sus labios y rozando sus lenguas con desesperación. Karin prosiguió a desabrochar bruscamente la camisa de Suigetsu causando que algunos botones salieran volando, poco le importó. Ella con la yema de los dedos acariciaba suavemente el desnudo torso de Suigetsu hasta ir descendiendo y encontrarse con el borde de su pantalón.

Karin dejó de besar a Suigetsu para concentrarse en su nueva tarea; colocarse de cuclillas y desabrochar los pantalones de él. La pelirroja sonrió pícaramente al ver la notoria erección.

Ella le bajó los pantalones pero dejó sus boxers intactos, quería provocarlo así que empezó a depositar besos y lamidas por encima de la prenda. Sin esmerarse mucho ya había cumplido su objetivo: torturarlo.

—¡Joder Karin! ¡Ya chúpamelo!—Suplicó bajándose el boxer. Ella respondió con una sonrisa triunfante.

Sin hacerlo esperar demasiado, Karin agarró su pene generando fricción con su mano, provocando que Suigetsu emitiera gruñidos. Ella también estaba ansiosa de probar su carne y sin más lo introdujo en su boca empujándolo lo más hondo posible.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con el menor ruido posible, su ceño estaba fruncido y no era para menos. Pero aún dada la situación nunca pasó por su mente armar un escena violenta, típica de muchos hombres cuando presencian una traición. El pelinegro abandonó las solitarias oficinas tirando en un basurero el ramen que había comprado.

Karin intercalaba la estimulación que le ofrecía al peliceleste entre lamidas y succiones, él enterró sus manos en la cabellera de ella, empujándola hacia su pene creando un ritmo rápido y constante.

—Que rico lo haces—dijo apretando sus dientes.

Ella continuó dándole sexo oral hasta que saboreó su líquido pre-seminal, sacándoselo de la boca abruptamente y levantándose para estar a la altura de él.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? Ya casi me venía—Expresó agitado y con un poco de frustración.

—Quiero que termines dentro de mí—Respondió sentándose encima del escritorio mientras se sacaba la blusa completamente.

Suigetsu colocó su mano en la nuca de ella atrayéndolo hacia él para darle un beso, era uno de esos que volvían loca a Karin dejándola sin aliento. Luego sus labios descendieron al cuello para darle una leve lamida, siguiendo con sus senos, él subió la tela del bralette exponiendo esos dos pequeños botones rosados, acto seguido lamió y mordió ligeramente el pezón izquierdo mientras frotaba el otro entre su dedo anular y del medio. Él continuó realizando lo mismo con el otro pezón. La pelirroja inundaba la oficina con sus gemidos calentando de sobremanera a su amante.

De nuevo la besó mientras sus manos se ocupaban en bajar la tanga de Karin, ella inclinó su cadera y levantó su falda para facilitarle la tarea. Los traviesos dedos de Suigetsu se introdujeron en su vagina haciendo movimientos de entrar y salir.

—Ahhhhhh

—Te encanta ¿Verdad?

—Siiiii

—¿Ya quieres que te la meta?—Le susurró sensualmente en el oído.

—¡Hazlo ya!

Él tomó su pene y lo acercó a sus labios vaginales generando un delicioso roce. Suigetsu quería desquitarse y desesperarla así como hizo ella con él. Así que la provocaba colocándolo en la entrada de la vagina pero a último momento lo empezó a presionar contra su clítoris, lo cual era muy excitante para Karin aunque no fuera lo que esperaba. Así que por un par de minutos se dedicó a frotar fuertemente su miembro contra su punto más sensible, hasta que notó como los jugos vaginales escurren por los muslos de la pelirroja.

Sin previo aviso fue penetrada bruscamente, Suigetsu la agarró por los muslos y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Ambos empezaron a moverse sin cesar.

—Ahhh Suigetsu, sigue así—Lo alentaba entre jadeos.

Él no respondió verbalmente, pero sus caderas bien que obedecieron su petición, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Karin arqueara su espalda y sus piernas temblaran, indicando su orgasmo.

—¡Que rico me aprietas—Karin enterró sus uñas en los hombros de él.

Suigetsu dio un par de estocadas más hasta venirse dentro ella con un grave aullido, como si fueran animales salvajes en celo.

Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre el escritorio entrelazando sus manos.

* * *

Sasuke evitó interactuar lo menor posible con Karin, y es que necesitaba un par de días para reflexionar y tomar una decisión con respecto a su relación. Habiendo llegado a una resolución invitó a Karin a su apartamento para que compartieran una cena.

La pelirroja era la que conversaba principalmente, contando su experiencia en Suna. El moreno se limitaba a escuchar y comer.

Cuando terminó de contar los detalles de un caso se dispuso a terminar el último sorbo que tenía su copa de vino. Sasuke solo la miraba fijamente.

—Karin, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas acostándote con Suigetsu?—La preguntó casi logra que ella escupiera el líquido.

—¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó acomodándose los lentes, lo cual era algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Sasuke la conocía muy bien.

—No lo niegues, los vi follando en tu oficina—Dijo con un tono más firme.

La Uzumaki estaba asustada, sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para aligerar el pesado ambiente, ya que las cosas con el Uchiha nunca eran fáciles, él llegaba a ser muy intimidante sin embargo solo mostraba señales de querer dialogar pacíficamente.

—Comenzó hace seis meses

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste? Dudo que el sexo tenga que ver—Karin negó con su cabeza, el sexo entre ellos era algo de lo que nunca tendría quejas aunque no lo tuvieran con la misma frecuencia de antes.

—La primera vez que pasó fue en el día de nuestro aniversario. Ese día había planeado una velada romántica en un restaurante lujoso, de hecho tuve que reservar con varios meses de anticipación y por eso fui tan insistente contigo para que sacaras espacio en tu agenda, pero al último minuto me dejaste plantada...Eso me dolió tanto porque me di cuenta que ya no te importaba.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Estuve deambulando por las calles y por casualidad me crucé con Suigetsu, nos fuimos a conversar a un bar, a medida que tomaba me ponía más sentimental y él terminó consolándome...tu sabes, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos teniendo sexo—Concluyó su historia viendo como el moreno se levantaba de su puesto y caminaba por la sala con los brazos cruzados.

—Karin...Terminemos.

—¡No! ¿Acaso tienes el ego tan inflado que no puedes perdonar unos simples cuernos?

—El problema no es que me hayas puesto los cuernos, el problema es que no me importó—Karin quedó desconcertada —No siento dolor.

La pelirroja se sirvió más vino y se lo tomó como agua.

—Por favor, no lo digas—Dijo con ojos llorosos.

—No te amo Karin.

Eso era algo que ella muy bien sabía pero que prefería negárselo a sí misma, así que cuando Sasuke lo expresó directamente, abrió la caja de Pandora desembocando un descontrol de emociones por parte de la Uzumaki. Ella aprieta con fuerza la copa de vino y se la lanza, afortunadamente el Uchiha reaccionó rápidamente y la esquivó, causando que chocara contra una pared y se dispersaran varios fragmentos de cristal.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!—Tomó más objetos para lanzarlos pero el moreno no tuvo problema en esquivarlos hasta llegar a acercarse y agarrarla de las muñecas.

—¡Ya basta Karin!

—¿Por que eres tan cruel?—Él no respondió.

Sasuke la soltó del agarre y desvió la mirada.

Karin empezó a darle golpes en el pecho entre sollozos, pero él ni siquiera intentaba detenerla, tal vez sentía que se lo merecía.

Después de haberse tranquilizado, agarró el dobladillo de la camisa de Sasuke y la jaló, él giró su rostro para verla directamente.

—Soy una ingenua por pensar que podrías llegar a amarme, pero en todo este tiempo nunca logré que me dijeras las "dos palabras"—Sasuke se sintió un poco culpable.

—Siento que lo nuestro no funcionara—Le ofreció un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

—No lo sientas, no se puede mandar en el corazón—Se fue a la cocina a buscar agua, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

—Karin—Ella se asomó para ver qué sucedía.

—Creo que tu sientes algo por Suigetsu.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Como dije antes, dudo que el sexo sea la razón detrás de ustedes— Se agachó para empezar a recoger los pedazos de cristal que estaban esparcidos en el suelo —Te gusta estar con él porque te ofrece algo que yo no—Al concluir la conversación continuó limpiando el apartamento. Aunque no había odio entre ellos era claramente inevitable que su relación laboral quedaría afectada.

* * *

Sakura por su parte ha estado lidiando todo el tema de la ruptura de una manera muy tranquila, ciertamente la primera semana fue durísima por la exposición que tuvo en redes sociales, así que lo que más sensato fue aislarse hasta que las aguas se calmaran.

Durante varias semanas pudo reflexionar y darse cuenta que ya no estaba enamorada de Naruto, más bien sentía un apego a su relación y temía asumir cambios en su rutina. Pero también percibió que dejó de intentar cosas diferentes o conocer nuevas personas porque siempre estaba con Naruto. Tal vez debía aprovechar su soltería para divertirse.

La pelirrosa suele frecuentar un Starbucks que queda cerca del hospital, al menos una vez a la semana le gustaba desayunar ahí antes de comenzar su turno. Mientras estaba pidiendo su café mocha sentía que alguien la observaba hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de un apuesto pelirrojo que se le hacia conocido pero no estaba muy segura de dónde.

Él estaba ubicado frente del counter esperando su pedido, así que era obligatorio acercarse a ese lugar.

—Vaya...no me esperaba volverte a ver, pero al menos esta vez tienes un atuendo normal—Comentó observándola de arriba a bajo.

Ahora sus recuerdos eran más claros, Sakura golpeó a ese hombre porque le hizo un comentario odioso y aunque lo que dijo estuvo fuera de lugar, ella reconoce que no reaccionó de la mejor manera.

—Oye...disculpa por haberte golpeado—Inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo.

—Está bien—Dijo recibiendo su café.

Sakura se distrajo por unos segundos al recibir su pedido y cuando volteó él pelirrojo ya no estaba a su lado, logró ver desde la ventana que aún estaba a pocos metros así que salió corriendo hacia él.

—¡Oye espera!—Llamó pero hizo caso omiso —¡Oye!—Está vez se detuvo.

—Me llamo Sasori.

—Perdón.

—No importa…¿Ahora que quieres?

—Sé que esto es muy repentino pero ¿podrías darme el número de tu amigo el rubio de cabello largo?—Él alzó la ceja extrañado por la petición ella.

—¡No es para mi!—Aclaró la ojijade —Mi amiga Ino estaba molesta porque nos tuvimos que ir repentinamente así que no alcanzaron a intercambiar números—Sasori no estaba muy convencido pero aún así sacó su teléfono y le compartió el número.

—Gracias.

—¿No quieres también guardar mi número?—Esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

_"¿Acaso intenta coquetear conmigo?"_

—Tal vez en otra ocasión—Respondió alejándose de él.

_"Es una chica muy peculiar"_ sonrió en sus adentros.

* * *

Sasuke por su parte evitaba encontrarse con Karin o Suigetsu, pero había casos en donde debía comunicarse con ellos y ahí era cuando el resto de los presentes notaron una tensión entre ellos, dando origen a las especulaciones, las cuales llegaron a oídos de su tío y jefe del departamento de policía: Obito Uchiha.

—¿Para qué me llamaste?—Preguntó el menor de los Uchiha.

—Quisiera saber qué pasó con Karin—Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nada, solo terminamos.

—Ya veo, tiene sentido que los vieran últimamente muy distantes—Cruzó sus brazos —Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Suigetsu en todo esto?—Sasuke estaba muy irritado con todo ese interrogatorio.

—Karin se estaba acostando con él.

—Vaya, eso si que es un golpe bajo.

—No me malinterpretes, no me importa que Karin se estuviera acostando con otro, lo que si me disgustó fue saber que fue con un "amigo".

—Pues te felicito por estar manejando esta situación de una manera tan profesional, pero sabes que detesto los chismes de pasillo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Estaba pensando que lo mejor es que te traslademos a Konoha.

—¿!Qué!?—Chocó sus puños contra el escritorio de Obito.

—Entiendo que te parezca injusto, pero no podemos perder a nuestros únicos especialistas en informática y ciencia forense.

—¿Puede ser otra ciudad que no sea Konoha?

—No, de hecho allá están necesitando más detectives.

—¿Qué pasa si me rehúso?

—¡Entonces entrégame tu placa!—golpeó su escritorio con la palma de la mano. Obito solía ser una persona relajada y extrovertida pero a veces debía actuar severo, especialmente con Sasuke que tendía a olvidar su posición.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y salió de la oficina tirando la puerta. Había admitido su derrota de mala gana.

* * *

**Hola a todos, primero que todo debo disculparme por no haber actualizado en meses. La verdad es que con todo este tema de la pandemia me había sentido sin inspiración. Así que para compensarles traje un capítulo más largo. **

**Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Para Sakura, Ino y Tenten no siempre era fácil acordar un encuentro debido al complicado horario que manejaba la pelirrosa. Afortunadamente después de una incesante semana de extensos turnos recibió un día libre el cual decidió disfrutarlo junto a sus amigas en casa de Tenten, la cual es bastante grande e incluso tiene una piscina. Estando en verano debían aprovechar para refrescarse y broncearse.

Tanto Ino como Tenten se mantenían acostadas en las asoleadoras tomando cerveza y Sakura se la pasaba nadando. Ésta última había estado muy activa físicamente, había retomando las artes marciales y el hábito de trotar en los parques ya que eso le ayudaba a controlar el estrés.

—Oye frentona, últimamente andas haciendo bastante ejercicio—La rubia escaneó a la pelirrosa, notando lo bien que se veía con su blanco y pequeño bikini. Sin duda su abdomen se veía plano y su trasero estaba tonificado.

—Si—Se acostó en uno de los asoleadores y tomó una cerveza —La verdad es que me ayuda a liberar mi frustración.

—¿Qué frustración?—Preguntó Ino.

—Sexual—Tenten escupió su cerveza al escuchar la respuesta de la ojijade. Ino por su parte solo reaccionó con una carcajada. De las tres, Sakura siempre fue la más reservada con respecto a su vida sexual. Lo único que sabían era que perdió la virginidad con Naruto y que a veces sentía que sus encuentros carnales carecían de ese toque "picante". Eso último lo confesó el día que se canceló el compromiso y terminó embriagada.

—Ya saben chicas—Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza —Han pasado un par de meses desde que Naruto y yo terminamos—Sus mejillas se coloraron ligeramente.

—Es normal que te sientas así, es por eso que ya es hora que descargues Tinder y saques la zorra que llevas dentro—Expresó Ino.

—¡Tú sabes que no puedo ser así!

—Claro que sí, sé que tienes mucho libido pero tiendes a contenerte demasiado—La pelirrosa estaba completamente avergonzada porque sabía que la rubia tenía razón.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—Se levantó sobresaltada.

—Parece que alguien olvidó que habló demás aquella noche—Dijo Tenten.

—¿¡Qué tanto hablé!?

—Dijiste que no siempre tenías orgasmos—Ino cruzó los brazos y movió la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

—¡Oh por Diós!

—Vamos no te preocupes por eso—Respondió la morena meneando sus manos.

—Si, Estamos en confianza—la ojiazul colocó sus manos en los hombros de la pelirrosa—Ahora, voy a ser insistente en decir que ahora que estás soltera debes aprovechar para experimentar y aprender a conocerte.

—¿En verdad necesito acostarme con varios? No es que quiera parecer mente cerrada pero me niego a pensar así cuando veo a Tenten—La morena sonrió nerviosamente —Ella está con Neji desde preparatoria y si siguen juntos es porque deben tener una química increíble—Ino suspiró profundamente.

—Tenten...le dices tu o lo haré yo.

—Está bien, le diré—La morena tomó la mano de Sakura para que tomara asiento junto a ella —Verás, mi relación con Neji está lejos de ser de cuento de hadas. Cuando comenzamos la universidad acordamos tener una relación más abierta, por supuesto que amábamos estar juntos pero también queríamos divertirnos y conocer otras personas, así que inventamos el "Free-pass day". Cada dos meses teníamos vía libre para hacer los que quisiéramos con quien quisiéramos.

—Wow…¿Y si lo hicieron con otras personas?

—Si, admito que los primeros meses ninguno de los dos se atrevió a acostarse con otras personas por sentir que estaríamos cometiendo una infidelidad, pero prometimos contarnos todos los detalles y la verdad es que funcionó. De hecho nos resultaba muy excitante escuchar las historias del otro. —Sakura tenía la boca tapada del asombro —Sé que suena loco, pero eso nos ayudó a comprender que estábamos destinados a casarnos porque nunca hubo alguien que lograra superar a Neji y sé que él se sintió igual.

—Es importante probar diferentes comidas, si no lo haces no encontrarás tu plato favorito—Concluyó Ino.

—Estoy sin palabras…

—Te entiendo—Tenten colocó su brazo alrededor de Sakura.

—Oye Ino, ¿Ya hablaste con el rubio?—Intentó cambiar de tema para procesar todo lo que escuchó.

—¿Deidara?—La pelirrosa asintió —Si, un poco...ha sido difícil quedar debido a nuestras ocupaciones, pero finalmente nos veremos el sábado.

—Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que aún no te has acostado con él?—Sakura habló sarcásticamente.

—Nunca pensé que podrías estar un día completo sin irte a la cama de alguien—Bromeó Tenten.

—Muy graciosas—sonrió falsamente —Por cierto, casi se me olvida decirles que ustedes también irán.

—¿Perdón?—Preguntó Tenten.

—Deidara me comentó que unos amigos de él cantarán ese día en The Cave y ustedes también son bienvenidas. Algo así como una cita triple.

—¿Se te olvida que ya no tengo novio?

—¡Obvio no, frentona! Es por eso que Deidara llevará un amigo suyo, algo así como una cita a ciegas—Le guiñó el ojo.

—Siento que es una terrible idea—Respondió Sakura un tanto molesta.

—¡Tranquila! Hice mucho hincapié en que debía estar guapo—Sakura suspiró aceptando lo que su amiga le proponía.

—¿A qué hora debemos estar allá?

—10 pm

—No sé si tendré suficiente tiempo para arreglarme, salgo del hospital a las 9 pm.

—No te preocupes, tengo un plan—La rubia respondió con sumo entusiasmo, parecía tener todo fríamente calculado —Ahora retomando el tema de tu frustración...

—No de nuevo...—Sakura colocó los ojos en blanco y Tenten solo se burlaba de toda la situación.

—Es hora de conseguirte un juguete.

* * *

Una vez al mes Itachi organizaba una tarde de videojuegos. Después de todo, eran pocos los momentos en los cuales podía descansar, ser el CEO de una empresa demandaba muchas horas de su vida. Por suerte, Izumi lo apoyaba completamente y nunca manifestó estar molesta por las frecuentes visitas de los amigos de su esposo. Ella recientemente había empezado a trabajar en una agencia de relaciones públicas y se quedaría hasta tarde en la oficina, lo cual fue muy conveniente para el grupo de hombres.

—Prometo que no haremos desorden—Itachi hablaba por celular con Izumi —Está bien, les diré eso—Contestó entre risas y luego terminó la llamada.

—Izumi les manda a decir que ya es hora que sienten cabeza para que no pasen acá—Deidara, Shisui y Sasori rieron como si hubiesen escuchado un chiste. El único que permanecía serio era Sasuke, quien actualmente estaba viviendo con su hermano y cuñada. Aún no tenía claro si su estadía era de corto o largo plazo, así que no podía saber si era conveniente alquilar tan pronto un apartamento.

—¿Para qué amarrarse a una sola mujer?—Preguntó Sasori tomando un trago de whiskey. Itachi podía decirle un par de razones pero era pérdida de tiempo empezar un debate.

—Hablando de mujeres...mañana iré a The Cave con un bombón y tuvo la "brillante" idea de incluir a una amiga al plan, así que quiere que lleve un amigo para que ligue con ella—Informó Deidara esperando que alguno de los presentes se ofreciera.

—Ya tengo planes...pero seguro éste no se negará—Dijo Shisui señalando al pelirrojo con su dedo pulgar.

—¿Sabes si está buena?—Preguntó Sasori.

—No lo sé, no es como si me importara—Ino omitió comentarle que llevaría a Sakura —Ino solo me dijo que recientemente había terminado con su novio—A Sasuke se le hizo conocido ese nombre, por unos segundos pensó en la posibilidad de que estuvieran hablando de Sakura, pero tal vez era una coincidencia.

—Te ves interesado, Sasuke—Itachi se percató que su hermano estaba pendiente de la conversación—¿Quieres ir?

—No—Rechazó tajantemente

Deidara quiso insistir en que Sasuke fuera en lugar de Sasori, después de todo no podía negar que el sujeto es muy atractivo, y que sumado a eso tiene aura misteriosa que interesa a las mujeres, así que daba por hecho que si lo llevaba como cita causaría una positiva reacción y por consiguiente él ganaría puntos con Ino. Pese a la persistencia del rubio, Sasuke continuó negándose. Deidara fijó su mirada en Itachi para obtener una explicación del por qué su hermano menor tenía tan mala actitud y él con el movimiento de sus labios dijo "Ha tenido unas semanas duras".

De nuevo Sasori se convirtió en la única opción, no es como si él fuera un mal partido, de hecho era muy guapo pero tendía a herir susceptibilidades al tener una lengua afilada. Sin embargo eso nunca fue impedimento para llevarse a cuanta mujer quisiera a la cama, a decir verdad la mayoría de ellas terminaban insinuándose.

El pelirrojo no estaba convencido de seguirle la corriente a su amigo, no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener una cita con alguien que ni siquiera había visto, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Tampoco quería admitir que le indignaba un poco el hecho de saber que fue la segunda opción. Aunque al final accedió usando el pretexto de querer ir para escuchar a Konan y Yahiko.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado la noche del sábado y la pelirrosa salió tarde del hospital como había avisado. Por petición de Ino, ella llegó a una dirección que le envió por whatsapp; la zona era mayormente comercial, muchas boutiques, spas y salones de belleza. La pelirrosa ya tenía una idea más clara de lo que su amiga tramaba. Sin lugar a dudas ella necesitaba un cambio de look, pero aún no había terminado su internado y no podía darse el gusto de gastar dinero en cosas que no consideraba prioritarias.

—¡Por fin llegaste frentona!—Ino sacó de su trance a su amiga —Ven, entra—hizo un ademán para que entrara al salón de belleza. Ella se acercó muy vacilante pero la rubia la jaló del brazo arrastrandola dentro del local. La decoración del lugar la dejó sin palabras, era tan sofisticado que no comprendía el porqué el lugar estaba vacío, bueno en realidad si era entendible dada la hora.

—Sakura te presento a mi amigo Haru-chan, el dueño de este hermoso salón—La pelirrosa observó al hombre parado frente de ella, y lo primero que pasó por su mente es que él tiene un increíble gusto por la moda y la vanidad, todo su atuendo combinaba a la perfección. Haru es un hombre de 35 años, cuya complexión es delgada, no muy alto de estatura, sus ojos son de color verde aceituna, los cuales no se logran apreciar mucho por sus lentes, su cabeza está rapada y tiene un llamativo mostacho.

—Ay querida, querrás decir amiga—Respondió Haru acercándose a Sakura para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ésta también respondió el saludo dándole un beso. —Por cierto, no me dijiste que tu amiga era tan hermosa—La miró de arriba a abajo —Eso me facilita las cosas.

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa estaban sonrojadas por los halagos de Haru. Siempre es agradable recibir cumplidos, en especial en esta nueva etapa que estaba experimentando la pelirrosa. Él la invitó a tomar asiento y le colocó una capa para comenzar con su cabello. Sakura se sentía incómoda con el largo de su cabello, deseaba cortarlo como forma de representar los cambios que están transcurriendo actualmente en su vida. Haru se negaba en aceptar la solicitud de la ojijade, estaba encantado con el inusual pero natural color de su cabello, sentía que estaría cometiendo un crimen si lo hacía, pero Sakura siempre se ha caracterizado por ser muy testaruda y nadie la puede convencer de cambiar de parecer, así que amenazó en cortarlo ella misma. Haru le quitó las tijeras y encendió el reproductor de música, necesitaba de su musa Lady Gaga para comenzar la magia.

Tal cual como Sakura lo pidió, Haru le realizó un corte recto dejándolo por encima sus hombros, las puntas del cabello se curvaban hacia dentro, dándole un toque fresco y juvenil.

Ahora era turno del maquillaje, para Haru no fue complicado trabajar con el rostro de la ojijade, su piel estaba bien cuidada, no tenía grandes imperfecciones, lo único que tenía que ocultar fueron sus ojeras las cuales son el resultado de tener un ciclo del sueño muy alterado. Para las sombras hizo un efecto ahumado en color gris, resaltando el verde de sus ojos. Para terminar, en los labios le aplicó un color nude y en el centro un poco de color rojo creando un efecto degradado.

—¡Quedaste espectacular!—Exclamó Ino.

—¡Wow!—Fue lo único que dijo Sakura al verse en el espejo. No estaba acostumbrada a usar maquillaje pero le gustaba verse tan diferente.

—Ahora solo falta cambiarte esa ropa para que quedes lista —Dijo Haru jugando con la boa de plumas que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Ambos la llevaron hacia otro cuarto en donde había muchas prendas colgadas. El amigo de Ino no solo era conocido por ser un popular estilista, sino que también era un gran asesor de moda. La rubia terminó desarrollando una fuerte amistad con él al ser una de sus clientas más frecuentes, así que confiaba plenamente en que le daría una perfecta transformación a su mejor amiga.

Él sacó un par de vestidos y observaba a la pelirrosa, pero luego los descarta pensando que no iban con su forma de cuerpo o personalidad, hasta que encontró un mono de color borgoña.

—Está lindo, pero a duras penas tengo para pagar el maquillaje y el corte.

—No te preocupes por eso frentona, todo eso va por cuenta mía—Colocó su brazo alrededor del hombro de la pelirrosa.

—Me da vergüenza que tengas estos detalles conmigo—Aunque llevasen tantos años de amistad, para Sakura siempre fue incomodo recibir regalos por parte de Ino o Tenten, y es que la mayoría de sus amistades y conocidos estaban en una muy buena posición económica. Sin embargo, ella no podría decir que estaba en la misma situación, es solo que al haber ganado una beca para estudiar en una escuela prestigiosa terminó rodeada de muchas personas privilegiadas que no tenían problema en invitarla, aún así su orgullo no le permitía aceptar esos detalles tan abiertamente.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor ¿Qué tal si nos das consultas médicas gratis?

—¡Trato!—La rubia era muy buena negociando.

Sakura tomó el mono y los botines que Haru le había recomendado ponerse, al salir del vestidor ambos quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Creo que esto es muy corto—Giró su cuerpo para mostrarles que el mono le quedaba justamente un poco debajo de las nalgas —Pero me gusta la forma de los tirantes y los botines —Los tirantes forman una V en su cuello y los botines eran de estampado de pitón. Agradeció que no fueran muy altos.

—¡Te ves perra empoderada!—Haru chasqueó los dedos. Sakura sonrió nerviosamente.

—Quedaste muy sexy, obviamente no más que yo—La rubia tenía puesto un crop top asimétrico de color purpura con una falda de mezclilla y unas botas negras. —Pero creo que este es tu atuendo—Colocó sus manos en los hombros de la pelirrosa para darle seguridad y ella asintió.

* * *

Deidara junto a Sasori, Itachi e Izumi estaban sentados en la zona VIP esperando a que llegaran el resto del grupo, estos últimos se terminaron sumando al plan.

—Son las 10:30 y aún no han llegado—El pelirrojo tenía el ceño fruncido, pese a no estar particularmente interesado en todo el tema de ligar, no toleraba la impuntualidad.

—Ay no seas tan pesado —Dijo el rubio leyendo unos mensajes de whatsapp —Además ya están llegando.

Aproximadamente cinco minutos después llegó Ino en compañía de Sakura, Tenten y Neji. En ese preciso momento Itachi pensó que las cosas para Deidara podrían resultar mal. Ninguno de los presentes imaginó que la amiga de Ino sería la pelirrosa que golpeó a Sasori por haberla hecho enfadar.

—La cagué—Dijo Deidara mientras veía como el grupo se acercaba a ellos.

—Si—Respondió Itachi. Mientras tanto Sasori no parecía preocupado en absoluto, de hecho le resultaba divertida la situación. Aunque si lo analizaba, él ocasionó todo de manera indirecta al darle a Sakura el número de su amigo.

Sakura al observar a los tres hombres pudo deducir quien era su cita y estaba maldiciendo por dentro. Honestamente, no tiene nada en contra del pelirrojo, es solo que recordó el mal comienzo que tuvo con él y le resultaba difícil pensar que podrían compartir una buena conversación.

Tenten tenía sus ojos fijos en el pelirrojo, intentando recordar de dónde conocía ese rostro.

—Oye Sakura...ese no es—Tenten no pudo terminar lo que estaba susurrando debido a un codazo que le propinó la pelirrosa. La morena entendió que era mejor ignorar eso para evitar tensiones. Sakura por su parte, solo pensaba en Ino, ella hizo un gran esfuerzo en planear esta salida y no quería estropearla por un percance del pasado.

* * *

Sakura se sentía excluida del grupo, Ino dedicaba toda su atención en coquetear con Deidara, Neji e Itachi al ser hombres de negocios terminaron hablando sobre algunos proyectos en los que podrían trabajar en el futuro, Tenten e Izumi también resultaron tener en común el campo en que se desenvuelven laboralmente, así que la pelirrosa solo las escuchaba hablar de marcas, influencers, etc…

En cambio ella estaba sentada al lado de Sasori sin decir nada. Dentro de todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente, tal vez solo estaba oxidada, después de todo estuvo muchos años sin conocer nuevos chicos en el contexto de las citas.

—Iré a comprar un trago—Dijo Sakura teniendo la esperanza de que un poco de alcohol en su sistema le ayude a soltarse.

—Te acompaño—Sasori se levantó de su asiento. Ella nunca esperó su ofrecimiento.

Llegando a la barra el pelirrojo ordenó las bebidas y antes que Sakura pudiera sacar dinero para pagar su cosmopolitan él invitó su cóctel.

—Gracias.

—De nada—giró su rostro para verla directamente —¿Por qué cuando nos presentaron hiciste como si no me conocieras?—La pregunta la tomó desprevenida. Con lo poco que había conversado con él pudo notar lo directo que es.

—La verdad es que quería evitar dar explicaciones —tomó un sorbo de su bebida —Ino nunca supo lo que pasó ese día entre nosotros y tampoco sabe que conseguí el número de Deidara gracias a ti.

—Eres muy considerada—Tomó esas palabras como un cumplido.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca escuché de ti unas disculpas—lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Acaso no es cierto lo que dije?—Bromeó el pelirrojo, era la primera vez que Sakura lo veía esbozar una sonrisa.

—¡No! En primer lugar a mi no me dejaron plantada.

—¿Entonces qué pasó?—Sasori mostró un real interés en saber su historia. Sakura no es la más experta en citas pero es suficientemente lista para saber que no es un tema que debería tocar con alguien que recién conoce, no obstante, él preguntó y a lo mejor quería romper el hielo. Cuando la pelirrosa estaba a punto de contar su historia, apareció el dúo musical Konan y Yahiko para dar inicio a su show. Konan siendo la voz principal, empezó interpretando Technicolour beat de Oh wonder y Yahiko apoyaba cantando algunas líneas. Su voz era suave y sensual, muy acorde al estilo indie pop del bar.

The Cave no es un bar para bailar, más bien fue diseñado para que la gente se reuniera a tomar y conversar relajadamente. Los ojos de Sakura brillaban como una niña pequeña, estaba completamente cautivada por la música. Al terminar la canción ella aplaudió y gritó como una fangirl, sacándole otra sonrisa a Sasori.

Konan prosiguió a interpretar Lust for Life de Lana del Rey. su mirada estaba fija en Yahiko, parecía querer devorarlo con la mirada, él también sonreía coquetamente cada vez que cantaba la línea "Take off all your clothes".

—¿Ellos son pareja?—Preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Dicen que no—La miró como queriendo saber el porqué de su pregunta.

—Tiene muy buena química—Él asintió.

* * *

Habiendo finalizado el show del dúo, Sasori dejó sola a Sakura por un momento, necesitaba ir al baño después de todas las cervezas que tomó. Mientras ella se disponía a pedir otro Cosmopolitan un tipo se le acercó sigilosamente sin dejar de ver su trasero. Sasori justamente salió del baño y se dio cuenta de las intenciones del sujeto, así que antes de que lograra acecharla, el pelirrojo apareció al lado de ella abrazando su cintura. La pelirrosa solo se congeló.

—Ese tipo a tu izquierda estaba a punto de propasarse contigo—Sasori apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Sakura, sentir su respiración cerca de su oído le puso la piel de gallina. Ella giró su cuerpo para mirarlo directamente, colocó una mano en su hombro y le susurró un "gracias".

Izumi los contemplaba con picardía, avisando al resto de los presentes para que no se perdieran del chisme.

—Vaya...se les ve muy bien—Dijo Itachi.

—Ese cabrón, nunca pierde una oportunidad—Comentó Deidara en tono de burla.

Ino se sentía orgullosa de ver a Sakura siendo un poco más abierta. Aunque conociéndola sabía que no iría tan lejos. Tenten le susurró a Neji el por qué estaba sorprendida de ver a su amiga tan pegada al pelirrojo, dadas las circunstancias en las que se conocieron.

* * *

Sakura y Sasori habían regresado junto a los demás e Izumi aprovechó que estaban todos para tomar muchas fotos y subirlas a facebook. Más tarde Konan y Yahiko pasaron a saludarlos y se tomaron unas cuantas selfies. La pelirrosa se sentía más en ambiente, así que estaba menos cohibida en interactuar con las nuevas caras.

Izumi necesitaba ir al baño y le pidió a Sakura que la acompañara. Quería conocerla un poco mejor. Estando en el baño conversaron sobre varias cosas, la pelirrosa mencionó lo surreal que era todo, era extraño terminar haciéndose amiga de Itachi y de su círculo social cuando solo lo conocía por ser el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

—Entonces eres amiga de Sasuke.

—No creo que pueda decir eso, desde que se fue de Konoha no lo volví a ver.

—¿En serio? Bueno igual en cualquier momento pueden verse, él está de regreso y está viviendo con nosotros.

—¿Desde cuando?—La noticia la sorprendió un poco.

—Hace un par de semanas—Izumi notó la exaltación de Sakura —Parece que te alegra mucho…¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos?—La ojijade se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Digamos que era mi amor platónico de preparatoria—Habían más cosas que sucedieron pero consideró que no valía la pena contarlo ya que era parte del pasado.

—Oh...ya veo, así que desde preparatoria tienes ese gusto por los chicos malos—Se posicionó frente al espejo para retocarse el maquillaje.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te vi con Sasori—Guardó silencio por unos segundos —Verás, él es guapo y a veces puede llegar a ser caballeroso, pero es un mujeriego. Así que solo te advierto que tengas cuidado con él. Si solo quieres divertirte como lo hace Ino con Deidara está perfectamente bien. Pero Itachi me contó que estuviste en una relación muy larga, así que asumo que no eres como ella—Tenía razón, no era como su amiga.

—Gracias por la advertencia—Se preguntaba si ella y el pelirrojo daban la impresión de estar coqueteando.

—No hay de qué.

Ambas salieron del baño y Sakura le pidió a Izumi que se adelantara ya que ella pararía en la barra a pedir una botella de agua. Al acercarse a la mesa evidenció como todas las parejas empezaron a comportarse de una manera tan acaramelada. Se Podría decir que la pareja Uchiha y Hyuga aún mantenían la decencia, pero Ino y Deidara estaban fuera de control, ella estaba sentada encima de él besándolo fogosamente y las manos de él no paraban de agarrarle el trasero. Sakura sentía que ninguno estaba siendo considerado con ella. Se estaría torturando si continuaba observándolos, así que sin despedirse salió del bar.

Al salir del bar se encontró con Sasori, quien estaba recostado contra una pared fumando un cigarrillo.

—¿Qué te sucede?—Preguntó notando la molesta expresión de ella.

—Nada, solo quiero irme—Se giró para darle la espalda.

—Puedo llevarte si quieres—Dijo apagando el cigarrillo.

—No deberías conducir, has estado tomando—Sasori aclaró que tiene una alta tolerancia al alcohol así que sus sentidos se mantienen intactos. Sakura no estaba muy fascinada con la idea pero a este punto era más confiable irse con él que pedir un taxi, ya que recientemente se habían escuchado reportes de mujeres siendo acosadas por taxistas.

—¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano?—Preguntó el pelirrojo en vista de que la pelirrosa estaba en silencio.

—Hoy debo trabajar—Mintió.

—¿Hoy domingo?—Arqueó una ceja —¿En qué trabajas?

—Soy médico...bueno...casi, estoy en mi último año de pasantías así que mi horario es una locura—El pelirrojo no lo manifestó abiertamente pero siempre consideró admirable el campo de la salud —Sé que esto seguramente ya te lo han dicho pero me siento en el deber de recordarte que fumar es perjudicial—Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo hago habitualmente.

—Que bueno. ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?

—Soy fotógrafo.

—¡Eso es asombroso!—Sakura mostró un genuino interés por el tema. Durante todo el trayecto conversaron sobre el estilo y tipos de fotografías que toma el pelirrojo. La pelirrosa aprendió que él se enfoca en la fotografía artística y que evita aceptar contratos para fotografiar eventos. También le comentó que vivió un par de años en Alemania, lo cual explicaba su extrema puntualidad y gusto por las cervezas.

—¿Es aquí?—Preguntó Sasori viendo que el gps indicaba que había llegado a su destino.

—Si—Sakura asintió un poco decepcionada, en realidad estaba disfrutando hablar de algo diferente a la medicina —Gracias por traerme—colocó la mano en la manija para abrir la puerta del carro.

—Sakura —Sus miradas se cruzaron —Dentro de dos semanas tendré una exhibición fotográfica, si te interesa...—Ella aceptó antes de que él pudiera terminar su oración. Al final intercambiaron números telefónicos y ambos coincidieron en que no la pasaron tan terrible como lo imaginaron.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana y Sasuke seguía despierto, había perdido la noción del tiempo jugando fortnite. El pelinegro escuchó unas pisadas, señal de que su hermano y cuñada habían regresado.

—Sigues despierto—Dijo Itachi.

—Hola—Detuvo el juego para saludar a su hermano —¿Qué tal les fue?

—Fue divertido Sasuke, debiste ir.

—Si, imagínate que Sakura tu amiga de la prepa resultó siendo la cita a ciegas de Sasori—Izumi había captado la atención de su cuñado —Mira—Sacó su celular para mostrarle las fotos que se tomaron. Fue una sorpresa para Sasuke ver a una Sakura más madura, de hecho se veía más hermosa y es que la última vez que vio a la pelirrosa fue hace 8 años y honestamente nunca revisó sus redes sociales, así que la única imagen que guardaba de ella estaba grabada en su mente.

—¿Cómo le fue a Sakura con él?—Al instante se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso, era darle pie a Izumi para que empezara a molestarlo.

—Sinceramente les fue mejor de lo que esperaba—Respondió Itachi.

—Diría que demasiado bien—Las palabras de la morena implican una connotación sexual, lo cual incomodó a Sasuke.

* * *

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo en donde ya empiezo a desarrollar el SasoSaku puesto que esto será un triangulo amoroso. Les comento que el próximo capítulo contaré el pasado de Sasuke y Sakura. ¡Esten atentas y gracias por leer!**

**Por otro lado ¿Qué tal les pareció Haru? todas necesitamos un amigo gay. **


End file.
